


Lucky to Have You

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, prompt fest, why no this is not because i injured myself recently, with a side of mild h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael has a minor accident, so Sonny rearranges their plans (prompts: work-related plans cancellation; faceplanting)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Lucky to Have You

Rafael sighs deeply as he taps his phone to call Sonny. He winces when he raises the phone to his ear. His elbow throbs. He'd swallowed down a double-dose of Tylenol, but that'd only been five minutes ago, so it hasn't kicked in yet. 

"Hey," Sonny answers the call. "What's up?"

Rafael switches his phone to his other ear so he can inspect the scrapes on his right palm. "I'm gonna have to cancel our dinner out tonight," he says. "There's been--"

"I saw you wipe out," Sonny interrupts, sounding concerned but also like he's trying not to laugh. "Liv texted that the jury came back, so I pulled up the live feed."

"You're supposed to be off today," Rafael replies, even though he can't help but feel a little smug that Sonny wanted to watch him give his statement to the press. 

"Liv didn't ask me to work," Sonny points out. "And besides, I like watching my boyfriend be smart on television."

"Yeah, right until I fell on my ass."

Sonny snorts. "Well, yeah. Looks like you went down pretty hard. You okay?"

"Scraped palm, sore elbow, and I'm pretty sure I pulled a muscle in my neck. At least I didn't land on my face."

"Ouch," Sonny says. "I'll cancel our reservation," he says. "How about comfort food for dinner?"

"We can order in," Rafael says. 

"Nah, I can cook," Sonny replies. 

"The point of going out tonight was so you didn't have to do anything on your day off," Rafael argues. 

"I know, but come on. You fell down on live television. You're gonna be a meme in about five minutes. Lemme make you steak."

"Oh, god," Rafael mutters. "They can't make me a meme, can they?"

Sonny doesn't answer right away. "I mean, I'm not saying it's gonna be a hugely viral one, but it was a pretty spectacular fall."

"Steak. The biggest steak you can find. In fact, just bring home a cow. Let me fight it to the death."

Sonny laughs lightly. "I don't have the space to butcher a full cow. How about a big steak, hand-whipped mashed potatoes, homemade gravy, a dark greens salad with lemon vinaigrette, and I'll order that chocolate and berries dessert from Emilo's that you love."

"And wine," Rafael says. "A lot of wine."

"A lot of wine," Sonny agrees. "Text me when you're leaving, and I'll meet you at the door with a glass of wine and a hot bath so you can soak some of those aches away."

"I do not deserve you," Rafael says, feeling like his aches and pains could be removed entirely by Sonny's caring tone alone. 

"You deserve me, and I deserve you," Sonny replies. "I'm gonna go find you a steak. Get an ice pack on your neck."

"Carmen just walked in with one," Rafael says, giving Carmen a thankful smile as he takes it from her hand. 

"Okay, good. See you at home in a few hours."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

*

Sonny's wrong. The gif of Rafael slipping and falling on the courthouse steps goes wildly viral, especially after New Yorkers who have watched Rafael on camera for years start talking about how it's so much funnier given how together Mr. Barba always is on camera. 

"This is how I'm gonna be remembered," Rafael mutters a week later when he's informed yet another news outlet that, no, he does _not_ want to discuss falling on his face on live television. "My brilliant legal mind will be eclipsed by a slippery step on a slightly misty day."

"It'll fade," Sonny says, plucking Rafael's phone from his hand and putting it back on the nightstand. He pulls Rafael to him and rubs his fingers gently on Rafael's still-sore neck muscle. The pain in his elbow is mostly gone, and his palm has scabbed over just fine. But a pulled muscle takes more time. "Give it another week, and no one will remember it at all."

"No one outside of everyone I work with, you mean," Rafael replies.

"Well, and your boyfriend," Sonny says. "Who definitely doesn't have four versions of the gif saved to his phone."

Rafael groans and laughs. "God, you don't deserve me."

"Nope," Sonny says, "but I got you anyway."

Rafael relaxes as Sonny keeps up the careful massage of his neck. "Yeah," he mumbles, half-asleep from Sonny's touch. "Yeah, you did."


End file.
